


The Adventurer's Apprentice

by GoldenCityBird



Series: GCB's Drabbles [12]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Adventure, Drabble, Gen, One Shot, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 00:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19779409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenCityBird/pseuds/GoldenCityBird
Summary: Rantaro explores with Kiyo. (MASSIVE SPOILERS FOR CASES 3 AND 6)





	The Adventurer's Apprentice

Rantaro jumped from the edge of the cliff, grabbing hold of a ledge on the other side. Slowly, carefully, he hauled himself up. He knew he’d make the jump. But someone else may not be sure.

Korekiyo stood across from Rantaro, gazing across the gap. The adventurer waited for him to jump.

“Come on,” said Rantaro. “All you have to do is reach the ledge.”

“I can’t,” said Korekiyo. “What if I fail? I’ll die... my sister will never forgive me!”

“Hey. You’ve got courage somewhere. The ledge isn’t that small, you’ll be fine.”

Kiyo stepped back before jumping across.


End file.
